15 Things About Us 2!
by DisneyNickABCFamilyMTV2015
Summary: I was bored, so I wrote this. 61 kids of the children of the next generation. Here is 15 things about all of them. Starting with the oldest, here is 15 Things About Us 2. I hope you enjoy and please leave some reviews. :)
1. William Lupin

William Peter Lupin

Hi. My name's Will and I was born on November 10th, 2020 to Teddy Lupin & Victoire Lupin – Weasley. Today I'm here to tell you 15 things about me, so here we go.

1\. My best friend Flynn and I met in France, while visiting my Great Aunt Gabrielle and Aunt Dominique, when we were 8.

2\. We were sorted into Hufflepuff.

3\. I was a beater on the quidditch team while Flynn was the keeper.

4\. I'm very close to my dad and grandpa.

5\. My sister Ava and I are close too.

6\. I'm lactose intolerant.

7\. Every year, for my birthday, my mum and I go to the theater. Until I graduated from Hogwarts, anyway.

8\. I went to my grandparents' graves at least twice a year while I was at Hogwarts.

9\. I became an Auror like my dad

10\. I fell in love with Joslyn Phillips (who's a squib) when I was 19. I met her at Ava's graduation.

11\. We have 3 children together (2 boys and a girl)

12\. My favorite spell is "Accio"

13\. I never got my Apparition license.

14\. My Patronus is a wolf just like my dad's parents.

15\. I got Dragon Pox when I was 34 while on an investigation

Whelp. I better get to work. Anna's step-son Cory's 15 things is next.


	2. Cory Erickson

Cory Douglas Erickson

Hello. My name's Cory and I was born on May 18th, 2021 to Morgan Erickson & Ivana Justice. Today I'm here to tell you 15 things about me, so here we go.

1\. I was the ring bearer at my dad and step-mum's wedding.

2\. My dad won full custody of me causing my mum to eventually stop visiting me. The last time I saw her was on my 9th birthday.

3\. Even though I'm the only one related to one of our parents, I love my brothers and sisters just like a "normal family".

4\. I went to an American college called Yale where I met my wife, Raini Marshall, and became a doctor. We live in Long Island, New York now.

5\. I'm allergic to nuts.

6\. In grade 9, I got suspended from school for getting into a fight with three guys who were insulting my family.

7\. I also freaked out on a bunch of grade six boys who were bullying my sisters. My parents put me in anger management after that.

8\. Raini has 3 sisters (all younger) who became very close with my family after we got married.

9\. Raini, our 3 sons, and I spend every other Christmas vacation with my family in England.

10\. I played fútbol (soccer) in primary and secondary school and American football in college.

11\. I delivered a set of quadruplets in an empty classroom at Rhode Island School of Design (Raini teaches there), when her fiancé didn't get there in enough time to take her to the hospital. (luckily, I was there to pick Raini up since her car wasn't working). She was so grateful, she named one of the babies after me.

12\. I also saved my best friend and his fiancé's lives after they got into a car crash. That was a tough few weeks.

13\. I'm multilingual. Other than English (obviously), I speak German, French, and Spanish.

14\. We adopted a 5 – year – old girl and her 3 – year – old sister from an orphanage when our youngest started high school.

15\. I was 20 – years – old when my bio mum had died from alcohol poisoning. After a lot of thought, I flew back to England to attend her funeral. I had Raini by my side for support as well as my dad and mum.

Her husband came up to me afterwards and told me that she had so much guilt for giving me up, that she ended up drinking herself to death. I felt bad for a while, but with Raini and my family's help I pulled through.

Louis's son Rex's 15 things is next. Check it out


	3. Rex Weasley

Rex Todd Weasley

Hi. My name's Rex and I was born on February 6th, 2023 to Louis & Amanda Weasley - Greene. Today I'm here to tell you 15 things about me, so here we go.

1\. I've been best friends with Milo since primary school, but we didn't become close with my cousin Taylor until the three of us started Hogwarts.

2\. The three of us were sorted into Gryffindor.

3\. I'm not really close to Aunt Vic, but Aunt Nicki is like a second mum to me.

4\. My brother and I didn't get along well when we were younger but are close now that we're older.

5\. My Patronus is a buffalo.

6\. I fell in love with muggleborn and Ravenclaw Sloan Rodgers when I was 17.

7\. We have a daughter together, but never had any more kids because we were tasked to raise her older brother's 2 kids after he passed away and his wife was arrested.

8\. I became an obliviator like my mum.

9\. My favorite spell is "Aparecium".

10\. I was prefect and head boy.

11\. I've had to replace 4 wands.

12\. I've also splinched myself twice.

13\. My favorite subject in school was actually Charms.

14\. My boggart is a clown.

15\. When Milo and I were 21, we got tattoos of snakes on our shoulder blades. We were drunk on Firewhiskey that night.

Sloan and Taylor were so pissed that they banned us from Firewhiskey. We still have the tattoos today.

Taylor's 15 things is next.


	4. Taylor Mellows

Taylor Annabelle Mellows

'Ello! My name's Taylor and I was born on June 2nd, 2023 to Quincy Mellows & Dominique Mellows – Weasley. Here are 15 things about me.

1) English is my second language, French being my first.

2) I was sorted in Gryffindor with Rex and Milo.

3) I was the Keeper on the quidditch team.

4) My Patronus is a Fox.

5) My favorite spell is "Confundo".

6) I fell in love with Milo when I was 15.

7) He was also my first kiss.

8) I was also a prefect.

9) I became a veterinarian.

10) Me and Milo had two kids together.

11) Me and my sister Maggie were close when we were younger, but we ended up growing apart. We were still maid – of – Honors at each other's weddings though.

12) I'm also a vegetarian. I care for animals, I can't eat them!

13) My favorite subject was Care for Magical Creatures.

14) I have terrible spring fever.

15) I'm terrified of needles.

Rae's son Paul's 15 things is up next!


	5. Paul Leave

Paul Brandon Leave

Hi. My name's Paul and I was born on December 15th, 2023 to Darrel Leave & Raven Leave - Wood. Today I'm here to tell you 15 things about me, so here we go.

1\. I speak both English and German.

2\. I'm a year older than my best friend Ava, but we became best friends when we started Hogwarts together.

3\. Despite my Mum's dislike of the sport, I became a chaser on the Quidditch team.

4\. I'm a Ravenclaw.

5\. My Patronus is an Eagle.

6\. My favorite spell is "Diminuendo".

7\. My favorite class was History of Magic.

8\. I became a reporter like my Mum.

9\. That's where I met my wife Cheryl Burke.

10\. We have one son together and live in Germany.

11\. My sister and I grew apart after I left England.

12\. I was a prefect.

13\. I'm not very close to dad's side of the family or my material great grandparents.

14\. My boggart is a Vampire.

15\. With my dad being a Firefighter, we've never traveled by Floo Powder before.

But that's okay because I prefer driving anyway.

Ava's 15 things is next.


	6. Avalyne Lupin

Avalynė Beauté Lupin

Hello! My name's Ava and I was born on July 17th, 2024 to Teddy Lupin & Vic Lupin – Weasley. You know my brother, now it's my turn. Here are 15 things about me.

1) My best friend Paul and I are a year apart, but we did start Hogwarts together.

2) I was sorted into Ravenclaw with him and our other best friend Brooke Webster.

3) I named my owl, Moony, after my paternal grandfather.

4) I was the seeker on the Quidditch team while Brooke was a beater.

5) I was also a prefect.

6) I visited my grandparent's graves twice a year while at Hogwarts. Sometimes I went with Will and other times I didn't.

7) My Patronus is a White Swan.

8) My favorite spell is "Episkey".

9) My favorite subject was Tranfiguration.

10) In fact, I became the new Transfiguration professor.

11) I fell in love with Ayden Skyler when I was 16. (He's also a Ravenclaw).

12) My first kiss, however, was Paul when I was 14.

13) We have four kids together.

14) My boggart is a Zombie.

15) I inherited my dad's Metamorphmagus power.

Lucy's daughter Lexi's 15 things is up next!


	7. Alexis McCain

Alexis Bella McCain

Hello! My name's Lexi and I was born on October 14th, 2024 to Johnny McCain & Lucy McCain – Weasley. Here are 15 things about me.

1) I've been best friends with my (second cousin once removed?) Hunter Weasley & Cami Leave since I can remember.

2) I was sorted into Hufflepuff.

3) I was a chaser on the Quidditch team.

4) I was also Prefect and Head Girl

5) I love being an only child!

6) I'm very similar to my Mum, but I'm a total daddy's girl.

7) I did become I photographer like my mum though. I work for the Quibbler.

8) I fell in love with, Slytherin, Griff Founder when I was 19 (he works for the Quibbler too).

9) We have three beautiful kids together.

10) I'm also close with my Aunt Molly and her son Sam.

11) My Patronus is a Hare.

12) My favorite class was Herbology.

13) My favorite spell is "Expecto Patronum".

14) My boggart is a Dragon.

15) The best picture I've ever taken (and the saddest) was at James's wife Rachel's funeral (I was 19).

Mia, Ronbie, Olympia, & Elle were all standing around Rachel's casket and just as I took the picture the sunset made them and their tears glow. The only one who's seen it is James.

Cami's 15 things is up next!


	8. Cami Leave

Cami Michelle Leave

Hi! My name's Cami and I was born on June 27th, 2025 to Darrel Leave & Raven Leave – Wood. You know my brother, so now it's my turn. Here are 15 things about me.

1) I've been best friends with Hunter Weasley and Lexi McCain (who's one year older than us) forever.

2) I was sorted into Gryffindor with Hunter.

3) My Patronus is a White Stallion.

4) My favorite spell is "Immobulus"

5) I became a chef.

6) I fell in love with Prescott Davis when I was 17.

7) We have 3 kids together.

8) I'm a daddy's girl.

9) I'm allergic to cinnamon.

10) My favorite class was Potions.

11) Singing is a hobby of mine. I took a music class and sang in the school choir at Hogwarts.

12) I'm totally grossed out by blood (Human).

13) But, my Boggart is a lake. (I'm scared of being in water, except for taking a shower)

14) I had 2 miscarriages before giving birth for the first time.

15) I've never drank alcohol before, but I do really fancy butterbeer.

Hunter's 15 things is up next!


	9. Hunter Weasley

Hunter Landon Weasley

Hello. My name's Hunter and I was born on August 19th, 2025 to Louis Weasley & Amanda Weasley - Greene. Today I'm here to tell you 15 things about me, so here we go.

1\. I've been best friends with (my second cousin once removed?) Lexi McCain and Cami Leave for as long as I can remember.

2\. I was sorted into Gryffindor.

3\. My Patronus is a Beagle.

4\. My favorite spell is "Geminio".

5\. My favorite subject was Defense Against the Dark Arts.

6\. I became an Auror.

7\. I fell in love with the muggle Caitlyn Lynch when I was 21.

8\. We had 5 children together. (Only 3 could go to Hogwarts)

9\. I'm allergic to cat fur.

10\. My boggart is a closet (I'm scared of small spaces)

11\. Even though I was sorted into Gryffindor, I am a little bit of a wimp.

12\. Ironically, I'm a vegetarian. How could my parents possibly have known that at my birth? The first time I ever ate meat, the chicken was undercooked, and I got near-lethal salmonella.

13\. The first time I did magic (me at age 4, Rex at age six), I Wingardium Leviosa'd a pan above my brother Rex's head. I got distracted, causing me to drop the pan. Rex spent the weekend at the hospital, and I stood in the corner all day the next day.

14\. I have a scar on my eyelid from a sudden owl scratch. I was lucky enough to close my eye in time, so I can still see out of the eye, but my vision was slightly damaged.

15\. I am a half-blood, which, over the years, has become the most common blood type.

After all, if we hadn't had mated with muggles, we would be extinct right now.

Taylor's sister Maggie's 15 things is next.


	10. Margaret Mellows

Margaret Willow Mellows

'Ello! My name's Maggie and I was born on March 25th, 2026 to Quincy Mellows & Dominique Mellows – Weasley. You know my sister, now here's 15 things about me.

1) Just like Taylor, my first language is French.

2) I met my best friend Genesis Nectar on the train when we were 11.

3) I was sorted into Ravenclaw while Genesis was a Slytherin.

4) My favorite subject was Astronomy.

5) My Patronus is a Snowy Owl.

6) My favorite spell is "Levicorpus".

7) I was prefect and head girl.

8) My first kiss was with Jorgen Skies at 15.

9) I fell in love with, fellow Ravenclaw, Thornton Hughes at 17.

10) Throne and I live on a farm in the same area as The Burrow. We've got cows, sheep, pigs, lambs, horses, dogs, cats, chickens, turkeys, roosters, and even a couple of bunnies. (I'm so glad my sister's a vet!)

11) Just like Vee Dursley, I never had kids. When my niece and nephew are here, we play games, hang with the animals, and just have a great time. That's more than enough for me. (also Thorn helped raise his four siblings, so he's perfectly fine with just spending time with my niece and nephew too)

12) However, I have gotten pregnant and miscarried before. (I had my tubes tied after that and even donated some of my eggs)

13) I'm scared of being in large crowds.

14) I've got a talent for cooking (just like Cami) and teach a cooking class, at a community center, on the weekends. The rest of the week I stay at home. (Thorn is a guard at Azkaban)

15) I did consider going to Beuxbatons, (I even checked the school out) but nothing beats Hogwarts.

My second cousin once removed (?) Sam's 15 things is up next!


	11. Samuel Edwards

Samuel Franklin Edwards

Hi. My name's Sam and I was born on September 16th, 2026 to Cameron Edwards & Molly Edwards - Weasley. Today I'm here to tell you 15 things about me, so here we go.

1\. My best friends are Levi Erickson and Jami Longbottom.

2\. However, I was sorted into Slytherin. (They're Gryffindor's)

3\. My Patronus is a Black Bear

4\. My favorite class was Transfiguration.

5\. My favorite spell is "Lumos"

6\. Just like my mum and Jami's dad, the three of us pulled a few pranks in our Hogwarts days.

7\. I was a seeker on the Quidditch team.

8\. I became a Juriwizard.

9\. I fell in love with, Hufflepuff, Zaylee Simmons at 16.

10\. We've got three kids together.

11\. I'm the oldest out of the three of us.

12\. I'm allergic to bee stings & Zucchini.

13\. I'm terrified of insects.

14\. I get sick drinking Firewhiskey.

15\. I'm totally okay with not being able to be "Uncle Sam".

Being a godfather is so much better anyway!

Levi's 15 things is next. Check it out


	12. Levi Erickson

Levi Drake Erickson

Hello. My name's Levi and I was born on December 2nd, 2026 to my biological parents Drake & Liz Clarke. (They weren't married when they had me though) However, I was raised by Morgan Erickson & Anna Erickson – Wood. Today I'm here to tell you 15 things about me, so here we go.

1\. My parents told me I was adopted when I was 6.

2\. I'm a pure-blood.

3\. I was sorted into Gryffindor with Jami.

4\. I fell in love with, muggleborn, Yvette Holly, when I was 20. We've got 2 kids together.

5\. I had a handful of relationships before Yvette and I met, however.

6\. I own the wizarding orphanage just outside of London.

7\. I was a lot closer to my, adopted and magical, brother Conner than Cory. I've always been a little jealous that he's the only one related to our father. (Mum adopted him after they got married)

8\. However, he's still the first person in the family I told of my engagement.

9\. My favorite class was muggle studies.

10\. My Patronus is a Hippogriff.

11\. My favorite spell is "Locomotor Mortis".

12\. My bio – parents left me a large sum of "I'm sorry we gave you away" money that I'm still using today.

13\. Before settling down, Yvette and I traveled around. We went to Paris, Germany, Bulgaria, Norway, Scotland, and finally Ireland.

14\. When we were in Ireland, I proposed to Yvette. It was a few days before number 15 happened.

15\. I met Drake and Liz for the first time at 25 – years – old (in Ireland as previously stated). They told me the whole story and the four of us got to know each other until Yvette and I went back to England.

Even though I still talk to them every now and again and I was born a Clarke, I was raised an Erickson and they will forever and always be my family.

Jami's 15 things is next.


	13. Jami Longbottom

Jami Victor Longbottom

Hi. My name's Jami and I was born on April 1st, 2027 to Danny Longbottom & Mae Longbottom - Dursley. Today I'm here to tell you 15 things about me, so here we go.

1\. Even though I'm the same age as my oldest god-brother and sister, Mia & Ronbie, I ended up becoming best friends with Sam & Levi. Mainly because with Mia & Ronbie being squibs they live completely different lives. (I'm not predigest they say it too!)

2\. I was sorted into Gryffindor.

3\. My Patronus is a Hyena.

4\. My favorite spell is "Petrificus Totalus".

5\. My favorite class was Defense Against the Dark Arts.

6\. Hearing the story of my great-grandparents, made me want to become an Auror.

7\. After graduating Hogwarts, I worked part time at the Leaky Cauldron while doing my Auror training. (Which at this point Aunt Abby and Uncle Dawson owns) This was something that a few of my cousins did after me.

8\. My biggest fear is my father being disappointed in me.

9\. Speaking of my father. It was pretty embarrassing to have my grandad, dad, and Aunt Emma all working at the school. But my dad being caretaker and my granddad being Head Fricken Master makes it all worth it.

10\. Just like my father and granddad, I'm not a huge fan of Quidditch, but I'll be cheering the loudest for Sam and my little brother Winston. (Except for Dad and Grandad of course)

11\. Winston and I are almost as close as Mum and Aunty Vee are.

12\. I was prefect along with my first girlfriend Ashlee Quinn.

13\. I was in a couple of other relationships before meeting my wife.

14\. I fell in love with, muggle, Resse Simpson, when I was 22. We've got 5 wonderful kids together.

15\. When I told Resse that I'm a wizard she laughed, said she had a feeling, and within 6 months we were married.

My god-sister Mia's 15 things is next.


	14. Mia Potter

Mia Candace Potter

Hi there! My name's Mia and I was born on November 11th, 2027 (5:47 am) to James Potter II & Rachel Potter – Adams. Here are 15 things about me.

1) My twin brother, Ronbie, and I are squibs.

2) I graduated from Oxford University, with a Bachelor's degree, in June of 2049. However, I wasn't fully done with college until June of 2057. I was 30 years old.

3) Ronbie and I were 16 – years – old when our Mum died. (Our little sisters were only 14 and 11)

4) She passed away from brain cancer which is what made me want to get a degree in the medical field.

5) I had a serious boyfriend, named Troy Campbell, in secondary school. We dated from grade 9 to graduation. After my Mum's death, he helped me stay focused in school while also giving me all the emotional support I needed. It was a mutual decision to break up and we are still friends to this day.

6) After Troy and I broke up, I was single for nearly a year. Deciding that it was time to move on, I actually had another serious relationship with my good friend Aubree Cole. It was interesting being with a girl, but fun none the less. We went out for two years before we (again) mutually broke up. And again, we are still friends to this day.

7) I met my husband Brad Rhodes in graduate school. We went out for 5 years, before getting married in 2054. We started trying to get pregnant as soon as I got my PhD. Now we have three wonderful kids.

8) I do have a friend whom I haven't shacked with. Her name's Carol Evans and we've been best friends since we were 4.

9) In fact, Carol and I set dad up, with his girlfriend Remi Smith, before we both got married. (Don't worry the siblings were on board)

10) Even before Mum passed, my favorite subject was science.

11) Starting from 15 to now I've adopted at least 20 animals. Most of which have been dogs.

12) Dad says that if I had been able to go to Hogwarts, he'd see me in Gryffindor.

13) However, I'm scared of thunder.

14) While in Secondary School and College, I worked in an Ice Cream Parlor.

15) My dad, sisters, Ronbie, and I all got tattoos of the cancer sign.

Ronbie's 15 things is up next!


	15. Ronbie Potter

Ronbie Salam Potter

Hello. My name's Ronbie and I was born on November 11th, 2027 (6:00am) to James Potter II & Rachel Potter - Adams. You got to know my twin, so now it's my turn. Here's 15 things about me. Let's start with the happy stuff first.

1\. I also got my PhD from Oxford.

2\. I'm a psychologist.

3\. I met my best friend Xavier Robinson in grade 1.

4\. From grade 6 – grade 10, I played on the rugby team.

5\. I had my first girlfriend from grade 8 to grade 10 named Makena Roberts.

6\. The reason why Makena broke up with me, I quit the rugby team, and I became a psychologist is because after my mum died I became addicted to alcohol.

7\. Throughout the rest of secondary school and the first few years of college I drank excessively. (Still making sure I was passing my classes though. Don't ask.) It wasn't until I nearly died from alcohol poisoning that my dad, Mia, and Xavier put me in rehab. I haven't had alcohol since I was 21.

8\. When I was 23, I met my wife Destiny West. We dated for three years before getting married in winter of 2053.

9\. Destiny and I have 4 children together. (2 of each)

10\. Dad says that if I would've went to Hogwarts, he'd see me in Slytherin.

11\. Of course I'm terrified of relapsing, but other than that I'm scared of heights.

12\. My favorite subject was math.

13\. My favorite animals are horses.

14\. I speak Italian, French, and well obviously English.

15\. Not only do I have a tattoo of the cancer sign, but I also have stay strong written in Italian (my favorite language).

Uncle Albus's oldest son Jimmy's 15 things is next. Check it out.


	16. Jimmy Potter

Jimmy Andrew Potter

Hi. My name's Jimmy and I was born on February 3rd, 2028 to Albus Potter & Daphne Potter – Faith. Today I'm here to tell you 15 things about me, so here we go.

1\. I've been best friends with Heather for as long as I can remember, but we weren't friends with Isis Maverick until the first day of school first year.

2\. Isis and I are Slytherin's while Heather's a Hufflepuff.

3\. I was keeper on the Quidditch team while Isis was a Chaser.

4\. I became Quidditch captain.

5\. My favorite class was potions.

6\. I became a professional Quidditch player.

7\. My favorite spell is "Mobiliarbus"

8\. My Patronus is a Beagle.

9\. I'm allergic to coconut.

10\. I fell in love with Isis when we were 15.

11\. We have 3 children together.

12\. I'm closer to my mum than dad.

13\. I'm also closer to Aunt Lily than Uncle James.

14\. Aunty Rose & Uncle Scorpius are my god-parents and I will honestly say that I'm closer to my god – brothers than my actual brothers.

15\. But with that said, family is extremely important to me and I'll protect my sisters Dawn, Autumn, and Hazel till the day I die. As well as, my god-sisters Lena & Ronnie.

Heather's 15 things is next.


	17. Heather Wood

Heather Danielle Wood

'Ello! My name's Heather and I was born on June 18th, 2028 to Oliver Wood II & Jessica Wood - Lewis. Here are 15 things about me.

1) I don't care what anyone says, Brian is my "real" brother whether people like it or not.

2) I've been best friends with Jimmy and Isis for a very long time.

3) Although it was difficult for a while seeing as that they were Slytherin's and I was a Hufflepuff.

4) I was a beater on the quidditch team. (I hated playing against Slytherin)

5) My favorite class was Herbology.

6) My Patronus is a Dolphin.

7) My favorite spell is "Reducio".

8) I ended up working in the ministry.

9) I was prefect.

10) I fell in love with, Ravenclaw, Jedidiah Watson at 15.

11) We have 2 kids together.

12) I'm a total daddy's girl.

13) Jed and I lived in Canada for a few years with his extended family before settling down.

14) I'm a total neat freak because of my fear of germs.

15) I'm allergic to apples and pecans.

The Matthews – Walsh sibling's 15 things are up next!


	18. Elizabeth Walsh - Matthews

Elizabeth Rose Walsh - Matthews

Hello! My name's Lizzie and I was born on June 24th, 2028 to my dads Darren Walsh & Cole Matthews my birth mum Rose Malfoy - Weasley. Here are 15 things about me.

1) Johnny, Violet, and I discovered our magic when we were 7.

2) It was also that time when Johnny and I were told that Aunty Rose was our birth mum and Violet was only our half – sister.

3) The three of us always celebrated our birthday on mine and Johnny's, but after finding out the truth Violet wanted her own party on her birthday.

4) The three of us were put in the Ravenclaw house.

5) We met our best friend Blayze Kennedy (who's also a Half – Blood and Ravenclaw) in Primary School.

6) My favorite spell is "Rictusempra".

7) My Patronus is a Chestnut Mare.

8) My favorite class is History of Magic.

9) I became a Healer like Aunty Rose.

10) I fell in love a couple of times, but I fell in love with my husband Tobiah Reynolds when I was 23.

11) We have 4 kids together.

12) My boggart is Daddy's father Jacob.

13) We are really close to our Daddy's little sisters Amber & Amanda.

14) Having two dads in fun, but it also means both of our parents are over protective. When Toby and I moved in together, they grilled him for three hours straight! (Same with Violet and Blayze)

15) I have a really awkward relationship with Aunty Rose's kids and Uncle Scorpius.

I mean they are technically my step – dad and my half – brothers and sisters, but they don't feel like they are. Daddy (Darren) and Papa (Cole) said to call them whatever I feel comfortable with, but I just don't know.

Johnny's 15 things is up next!


	19. Johnathon Walsh - Matthews

Johnathon Travis Walsh - Matthews

Hello! My name's Johnny and I was born on June 24th, 2028 to my dads Darren Walsh & Cole Matthews my birth mum Rose Malfoy - Weasley. You know my twin sister Lizzie, so now it's my turn. Here are 15 things about me.

1\. Lizzie, Violet, and I discovered our magic when we were 7.

2\. It was also that time when Lizzie and I were told that Aunty Rose was our birth mum and Violet was only our half – sister.

3\. The three of us were put in the Ravenclaw house.

4\. My favorite spell is "Repero".

5\. My Patronus is an Elephant.

6\. My favorite class is Transfiguration.

7\. I moved to California to attend Stanford after graduating from Hogwarts.

8\. I played baseball in college.

9\. I became an Architect.

10\. I had a few flings in college, but I fell in love with my wife Marsha Paxton when I was 25.

11\. We have three kids together.

12\. I'm terrified of failing.

13\. I designed a few restaurants in smaller parts of California and a skyscraper in L.A..

14\. I'm allergic to Squash.

15\. Unlike Lizzie, I've never felt awkward around Aunty Rose's family.

Yes, Aunty Rose is technically mine and Lizzie's mum which would make Scorpius our step – father and Chris, Lena, Ronnie, and Ben our half – brothers and sisters. However, Aunty Rose has always been exactly what we call her which is, well, our Aunt, Scorpius has always been our Uncle, and their kids have always been our cousins. It's not that weird, right?

Violet's 15 things is next.


	20. Violet Walsh - Matthews

Violet Kenzi Walsh - Matthews

Hello! My name's Violet and I was born on June 30th, 2028 to my dads Darren Walsh & Cole Matthews my birth mum Kenzi Holland - Greyback. You know my half – brother and sister, so now here are 15 things about me.

1) The twins and I discovered our magic when we were 7.

2) It was also that time when I was told that I had a different birth mum than the twins.

3) Starting on my 8th birthday, we started celebrating my birthday on, well, my actual birthday instead of Lizzie & Johnny's.

4) The three of us were put in the Ravenclaw house.

5) My Patronus is a Cheetah.

6) Speaking of Cheetah, animal print is my favorite thing to wear.

7) My favorite class was Charms.

8) My favorite spell is "Stupify".

9) I worked in Muggle Relations at the Ministry.

10) I fell in love with our best friend Blayze Kennedy when I was 16.

11) We have 3 kids together.

12) While I do love our Aunts Amber and Amanda, I'm closest with Aunty Rose. Mainly because I have no reason to feel awkward or weird around her.

13) Despite Daddy and Papa knowing Blayze since the four of us (the twins, Blayze, and I) where 6, they still integrated him when Blayze and I became a couple.

14) I'm scared of flying. I don't like Airplanes or Brooms.

15) I was closer to my birth mum before I knew the truth.

She lives in the states and doesn't visit often, but we still write letters to each other and she was at my wedding and when each of my kids were born.

The Erickson triplet's 15 things are up next!


	21. Hailey Erickson

Hailey Megan Erickson

Hi! My name's Hailey and I was born on August 28th, 2028 (1:30pm) to Damion Wilde & Vanessa Weatherby. However, I was raised by Anna & Morgan Erickson. Here are 15 things about me.

1) I love to dance! I've been doing ballet since I was 4.

2) Nessa, Paige, and I are best friends, but I became best friends with Braelynn Hayes (whom I met in dance class) when we were 5.

3) Nessa, Paige, and I are also really close with Cory who's the only other muggle in the family.

4) Nessa, Paige, and I all went to the University of Cambridge. I got in on a dance scholarship.

5) While in college, I taught classes at my old dance studio.

6) However, after graduating I became an Engineer.

7) When Brae and I were little we would spend hours in my room building stuff out of Lego's. That's how I knew I wanted to become an Engineer.

8) Also, my favorite subject has always been Mathematics.

9) I still danced in my free time before I had kids though.

10) I had a couple relationships in secondary school. It wasn't until my second year of college where I met my husband Noah Benson.

11) We've got 3 beautiful girls together.

12) Mum says that if I went to Hogwarts she'd see me in Hufflepuff.

13) I'm a pescatarian. (meaning the only meat I eat is seafood)

14) I make sure to go to the gym once a week.

15) Every year, for our birthday, Mum takes Nessa, Paige, and I to the spa. (Even when the three of us got married and had kids)

Vanessa's 15 things is up next!


	22. Vanessa Erickson

Vanessa Grace Erickson

Hi! My name's Nessa and I was born on August 28th, 2028 (1:35 pm) to Domain Wilde & Paige Weatherby. However, I was raised by Anna & Morgan Erickson. You know Hailey, so now here are 15 things about me.

1) Our parents told us we were adopted when we were 8.

2) I love to cheer. I've been doing cheerleading since Primary School.

3) Hailey, Paige, and I are very close, but I'm also best friends with Carly Westport. (whom I met in Cheerleading)

4) Hailey, Paige, and I are also really close with Cory who's the only other muggle in the family.

5) Hailey, Paige, and I all went to the University of Cambridge. I got in on a cheerleading scholarship.

6) Just like Hailey and dance, while in college I was the assistant cheerleading coach at my old cheer studio.

7) However, I became a writer.

8) I've written 10 children's books so far. Not to brag, but most of them are best sellers.

9) Mum says that since I've always been so creative, she'd see me in Ravenclaw. (you know, if I were a witch)

10) To stay in shape, I run every day and drink a smoothie every morning.

11) To know one's surprise, my favorite subject in school was literature.

12) I dated a lot in Secondary school (hey, I am not a slut!), but meeting my husband Lucas Foster was one of the happiest days of my life. I was 21.

13) We've got two boys together.

14) My sisters and I are allergic to an ingredient in moisturizers called Glycerin.

15) I'm scared of cats.

I was attacked by one when I was little. Have never been able to be around one since.

Paige's 15 things is up next!


	23. Paige Erickson

Paige Domain Erickson

Hi! My name's Paige and I was born on August 28th, 2028 (1:40 pm) to Damion Wilde & Vanessa Weatherby. However, I was raised by Anna & Morgan Erickson. You know my sisters, so now it's my turn. Here are 15 things about me.

1) I love music. I sing, write music, and play 10 different instruments. (Piano/Keyboard, Guitar, Bass, Violin, Harp, Drums, Flute, Trumpet, Clarinet, and Harmonica)

2) I met my best friend Tinley Lawrence in music class when we were 9.

3) Hailey, Paige, and I all went to the University of Cambridge. I got in on a music scholarship.

4) While in college I was a tutor on Tuesday and Thursday afternoons and a waitress on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday nights.

5) Mum says that she'd see me in Slytherin if I went to Hogwarts.

6) I'm a professional singer/song writer in both the muggle and magic world.

7) My favorite subject in school (besides music) was history.

8) Other than music, I love to ice skate. I've been ice skating since I was 5.

9) My brothers and sisters and I wrote a book describing what it's like being adopted and what it's like in the system. It's called _The Mysteries of the Wood family_ and we wrote different versions for the muggle world and the magic world.

10) I fell in love with Sebastian Miller my last year of secondary school. We had an off-again on-again relationship for 5 years before getting married at the age of 25.

11) We had one son together before adopting 3 kids. (and four dogs)

12) As an adult, I go down to the ice rink and skate for a few hours at least twice a month. However, to stay in shape I go to the gym with Hailey once a week.

13) Not only I'm I allergic to Glycerin, but I'm also allergic to peanuts.

14) Hailey, Nessa, and I all got chicken pox when we were 7. I still have scars from scratching.

15) Hailey, Nessa, and I have never met our birth mum, but before we were born she wrote us a letter. (Mum copied it, so we'd each have it)

In the letter she stated that she had to give us up because our birth father passed away soon after they found out she was pregnant with triplets, and she couldn't handle raising 3 kids on her own. She also included a picture of the two of them (which Mum also had copied) and said that our father Damion left us a mini fortune that we could have access to when we turned 17. (With our parent's permission, of course) We are still using that money today.

Ron & Hermione's adopted daughter Natalie's 15 things is up next!


	24. Natalie Weasley

Natalie Adalene Weasley

'Ello! My name's Natalie and I was born on September 13th, 2028 to Jean – Luc Arquette & Adalene Benard. I was raised by Ron Weasley & Hermione Weasley – Granger. You def know my brother and sister, so now here are 15 things about me.

1) French is my second language.

2) My best friend and cousin Jackson Wilkinson is a muggle and we were best friends when we were in Primary School together. We continued writing each other while I was at Hogwarts. While at Hogwarts, I became best friends with Olympia Potter. Jackson, Olympia, and I spent every summer hanging out together.

3) I was sorted into Gryffindor with Olympia.

4) I was prefect and head girl.

5) I was also a chaser on the Quidditch team.

6) I became an Auror like dad.

7) My favorite class was Defense Against the Dark Arts.

8) My favorite spell is "Waddiwasi".

9) My Patronus is a lioness to match my husband's lion.

10) I fell in love with, fellow Gryffindor, Carter Hopkins when we were 15.

11) We've got 3 kids together.

12) The fact that my sister and brother are over 20 years older than me makes things a little awkward. However, I talk to Rose about everything and we all love each other. (for the most part)

13) I was told I was adopted when I was 10.

14) I kept and read "the reasons why" letter from my birth mum for 5 years before researching her and writing her an email. I also found out that my birth dad is in a French prison, so I wrote him the "why did you abandon us" letter.

15) As to be expected, I never heard back from my biological father, but I did hear back from my bio mum.

We sent letters back and forth occasionally for two years before I met her face to face when I was 18. With Carter by my side, we flew to London and spent the weekend with her. Ever since then she's been apart of my life. Don't get me wrong, I was raised a Weasley and will always be a Weasley, but It's nice to know where you come from.

Jack's 15 things is up next!


	25. Jackson Wilkinson

Jackson Dylan Wilkinson

Hello. My name's Jack and I was born on November 9th, 2028 to Gregg Wilkinson & Zoey Wilkinson - Granger. Today I'm here to tell you 15 things about me, so here we go. 

1\. I'm a muggle (as well as Colby).

2\. Having a lawyer as a mum is cool, but it also means you can't get away with any thing.

3\. If I was able to go to Hogwarts (like Natalie and my sister Jean), I believe I would be in Ravenclaw.

4\. I met my best friend (other than Natalie) Tyler Young on the Rugby team in Primary school. I would also hang out with Olympia Potter with Natalie during the summer.

5\. I went to the University of Manchester where I got my master's degree in computer science.

6\. I also played Rugby while in college.

7\. I dated a couple of girls in Secondary school, but it wasn't until college where I met my wife Seraphina Curtis.

8\. We had 4 kids together.

9\. I'm closer to my dad than my mum.

10\. I've been promoted twice in my work history.

11\. My first job was as a science tutor at college.

12\. My favorite subject was, well, science.

13\. I have a fear of snakes

14\. I'm allergic to garlic.

15\. I've had to get medical treatment at least 10 times after Rugby games.

But I've never stopped playing. Not once.

Olympia's 15 things is next.


	26. Olympia Potter

Olympia Brittany Potter

Hi! My name's Olympia and I was born on March 15th, 2029 to James Potter II & Rachel Potter - Adams. You know my brother and sister so now, here are 15 things about me.

1) I was named after Olympia, Washington U.S.A. where I was born. (Mum and Dad were spending her last term with Mum's parents)

2) I've been best friends with Natalie Weasley since we were 11. (her cousin Jackson's pretty cool too)

3) We were sorted into Gryffindor together.

4) We were also chasers together on the Quidditch team.

5) I became Quidditch captain while Natalie was prefect and head girl.

6) My little sister, Elle, and I are close. (I love Ronbie and Mia, but with them being squibs they have their own world)

7) However, after Mum died the four of us were inseparable for a while. (The twins were 16, I was 14, and Elle was 11)

8) I was dreaming of playing for the Holyhead Harpies (like Grandmum), but after Mum died my dream changed and I became a healer.

9) I still love Quidditch though.

10) I fell in love with Nathan Carpenter when I was 17. (He was also a Gryffindor and a beater on the Quidditch team)

11) We had 3 kids together.

12) My Patronus is a Leopardess to match Nathan's leopard.

13) My favorite spell is "Accio".

14) My favorite class was Herbology.

15) After seeing our brothers struggles with alcohol, Elle and I made a pack to only drink on special occasions.

I've only drunken it when I graduated, became a Healer, got engaged, my bachelorette party, my wedding, and my siblings and Natalie's bachelorette parties and weddings. The only thing left I can think of is my children's graduations, weddings, becoming a Grandmum, retirement, but those are many years away.

Zoey's "oldest daughter's" 15 things is up next!


	27. Scarlett Hampton - Blaine

Scarlett Zoey Hampton - Blaine

Hello! My name's Scar and I was born on July 21st, 2029 to my dads Dylan Blaine and Scott Hampton and my birth mum Zoey Wilkinson – Granger. You know my mum, so now it's my turn. Here are 15 things about me.

1) I love swimming and gymnastics.

2) I've been doing gymnastics since I was 4 and swimming for as long as I remember.

3) Italian is my first language. English my second.

4) It never felt weird having two dads, but it made dating a pain in the arse.

5) I found out about Aunty Zoey being my birth mum when I was 5.

6) I never stopped feeling comfortable around her and her family though.

7) I also became close with Johnny, Lizzie, and Violet Walsh - Matthews because they are the only other people I know with two dads.

8) I met my best friends Jaiden White in gymnastics class and Hudson Myers in swimming class.

9) I dated sporadically through secondary school and college, but ultimately my heart belonged to another.

10) I fell in love with Hudson when I was 16. (Cheesy I know)

11) We finally got together when we were 22.

12) We have 2 kids together.

13) I'm a pescatarian, just like Hailey Erickson.

14) I attended Oxford (on an athletics scholarship) and got a degree to become a Primary School teacher (In case my Olympic dream didn't work out)

15) However, after lots and lots and lots of hard work, I did end up becoming an Olympic champion for swimming.

I ended up retiring in my late 40's and became a primary school teacher.

Jami's brother Winston's 15 things is up next!


	28. Winston Longbottom

Winston Charles Longbottom

Hi. My name's Winston and I was born on May 20th, 2030 to Danny Longbottom & Mae Longbottom – Dursley. You know my brother, so now here are my 15 things.

1\. I met my best friend Jett Fox in primary school.

2\. I was sorted into Gryffindor while Jett was in Hufflepuff.

3\. I was the third chaser on the Quidditch team.

4\. I became Quidditch captain after Olympia graduated.

5\. I'm the first Longbottom Quidditch player in forever.

6\. My favorite class was Astronomy.

7\. My Patronus is a Phoenix.

8\. My favorite spell is "Lumos".

9\. I became a pro – Quidditch player.

10\. I fell in love with, Muggleborn, Charlotte Harrison when I was 16.

11\. We never had kids. We love our nieces, nephews, and god – children (Jett's and her best friend Rayna's kids) to bits though.

12\. However, we've got two owls, three cats, and two dogs together. We got them after settling down.

13\. I've become closer to my mum than my dad.

14\. I learned how to speak four different languages because of all my traveling.

15\. I've traveled all over Europe for Quidditch games.

I proposed to Charlotte after a Quidditch game in Belgium. We spent our honeymoon in Paris and celebrated our first 5 anniversaries in different countries.

Jack's brother Colby's 15 things is next.


	29. Colby Wilkinson

Colby Jakob Wilkinson

Hello. My name's Colby and I was born on March 21st, 2031 to Gregg Wilkinson & Zoey Wilkinson - Granger. You know my brother, so now here are my 15 things.

1\. My brother Jackson and I are muggles.

2\. I met my best friends Jace & Jaylyn Cooper in primary school.

3\. I played fútbol (soccer) all throughout my education.

4\. I went to Oxford University and became a Lawyer just like Mum.

5\. My favorite class in school was History.

6\. I dated a lot through school, but when I was 23 I met my wife Sophia Cooke. We dated for three years before getting married.

7\. We had three kids together.

8\. Jackson and I aren't upset at all with Jean for being a witch. We love her just as much as we did before discovering her powers.

9\. Jean says that if I were able to go to Hogwarts, I'd be in Slytherin. Our cousin Natalie says the same thing.

10\. While in secondary school, I worked at a frozen yogurt shop.

11\. While in college, I was a waiter at an Italian restaurant.

12\. Speaking of which, I could eat Spaghetti and meatballs every day.

13\. I have a fear of bugs.

14\. I'm allergic to animal fur.

15\. Jocelyn says that I have the worst memory she's ever seen, but I just think she's being over dramatic.

Rose's oldest son Chris's 15 things is next.


	30. Christopher Malfoy

Christopher Dawson Malfoy

Hi. My name's Chris and I was born on May 7th, 2031 to Scorpius Malfoy & Rose Malfoy - Weasley. Today I'm here to tell you 15 things about me, so here we go.

1\. I've been best friends with Dawn Potter (my second cousin once removed?) and Wesley Fields for as long as I could remember.

2\. I was the last Malfoy to be put in Slytherin just for being a Malfoy. (I have no clue how my sisters and brother did it, but I applaud them)

3\. I'm closer to my dad.

4\. It wasn't so bad though, because Wes and Dawn were sorted in there too.

5\. My favorite class was potions.

6\. My favorite spell is "Episky".

7\. Ben and I took on my dad's talent for cooking. (The twins took on Mum's talent for music)

8\. My Patronus is a Jack Russell Terrier just like Granddad.

9\. Wes, Dawn, and I are all registered Animagi. We take the forms of our Patronus's. (Wes is a Rottweiler)

10\. I know there are rumors around the school about me and Olivia hooking up (plus our mothers joking about it), but it never happened. We have different friends and different lives. Were friendly to each other and that's it.

11\. I wasn't a "ladies man" per say, but there was the occasional snog in the astronomy tower with a handful of different girls.

12\. I met my wife Leona Turner when I was 21.

13\. We have 4 kids together.

14\. We also have 3 dogs (which is fun because we always know what they want)

15\. Wes and I became Aurors.

Dawn's 15 things is up next.


	31. Dawn Potter

Dawn Rocky Potter

Hello! My name's Dawn and I was born on September 1st, 2031 to Albus Potter & Daphne Potter – Faith. You know my brother, so now here are 15 things about me.

1) My best friends are (my second cousin once removed?) Chris Malfoy and Wesley Fields.

2) We were all in Slytherin together.

3) Wes and I were beaters on the Quidditch team.

4) My favorite class was Defense Against the Dark Arts.

5) My favorite spell is "Obliviate".

6) My Patronus is a Fox (which became my Animagus too)

7) Our favorite place to hang out was the Quidditch pitch.

8) Wes and I became prefects.

9) Just like Chris and Olivia, Wes and I were only rumored to be hooking up. We have never been more than just friends.

10) I dated a couple of guys between 5th and 6th year, but in the middle of 6th year I fell in love with my husband Lincoln Wilde.

11) We have 5 kids together.

12) My dad gave me the Invisibility cloak on my 11th birthday.

13) I run my own daycare which takes both muggles and kids from the magic world. (It's risky, but I love kids and I don't care)

14) I'm a total daddy's girl.

15) My sisters and I are best friends.

Olivia's 15 things is up next!


	32. Olivia Owen

Olivia Summer Owen

Hi! My name's Liv and I was born on October 13th, 2031 to Dawson Owen & Abby Owen – Longbottom. Here are 15 things about me.

1) My best friends are Elle Potter and my cousin Courtney Weasley.

2) I'm the oldest out of the three of us.

3) I became a prefect.

4) I was in Hufflepuff while Elle and Courtney are Gryffindor's

5) My favorite class was Charms

6) My favorite spell is "Incendio".

7) My Patronus is a White Stallion.

8) Just like Chris and his friends, my friends and I are all registered Animagi too. (Which are also our Patronus's)

9) Our favorite place to hang out was the Dark Forrest.

10) Chris and I have different friends and different lives. We have never hooked up and have never had the desire to hook up. (Our mothers can joke all they want!)

11) I fell in love with Logan Scamander when I was 16.

12) We have 4 kids together.

13) I worked in the Leaky Cauldron after Hogwarts before beginning to work in the ministry.

14) I'm closer to my brother and sister than my mum is.

15) I'm a daddy's girl.

Lily and Lysander's oldest son Spencer's 15 things is up next!


	33. Spencer Scamander

Spencer Fredrick Scamander

Hello. My name's Spence and I was born on January 30th, 2032 to Lysander Scamander & Lily Scamander - Potter. Today I'm here to tell you 15 things about me, so here we go. 

1\. I'm best friends with my cousin, Logan and Conner Erickson.

2\. I was sorted into Ravenclaw.

3\. I took up karate when I was little to protect my sister and god sisters. People are afraid of me and I love it.

4\. I was the one who set Logan and Olivia up. With a little help from Conner.

5\. My favorite class was art.

6\. My favorite spell is "Protego".

7\. My Patronus is a Raven.

8\. Uncle Lorcan isn't around a whole lot, but he's still always felt like a second dad to me.

9\. I'm a little closer to my dad than my mum. I'm also close to all four of my siblings.

10\. I fell in love with Evelyn County when I was 15.

11\. We have three kids together.

12\. Thestrals creep me out.

13\. Same of my favorite childhood memories happened hanging out Grandmum Scamander. She's a little wacky, but fun none the less.

14\. My hobby, besides art, is reading. Mysteries are my favorites.

15\. I love art, but I also love literature. I was always a little upset that there was a small art class at Hogwarts, but not a literature class. So, the summer before 6th year I campaigned to have a literature classes taught as an elective from 3rd – 7th year.

They ended up agreeing to it, but only if I taught the class. So, now I'm not only a teacher at Hogwarts, but the head of Ravenclaw house as well.

Logan's 15 things is next.


	34. Logan Scamander

Logan Theodore Scamander

Hi. My name's Logan and I was born on March 9th, 2032 to Lorcan Scamander & Tabby Scamander - Cast. Today I'm here to tell you 15 things about me, so here we go. 

1\. My best friends are my cousin Spencer and Conner Erickson.

2\. I was sorted into Gryffindor.

3\. I was prefect and head boy.

4\. My favorite class was Transfiguration.

5\. My favorite spell is "Reducto".

6\. My Patronus is a Brown bear.

7\. I loved traveling with my parents but was happy to be settled down at Hogwarts.

8\. Just like my dad, I never used a bed at Hogwarts. I slept in a hammock.

9\. Also just like my dad and Uncle Lysander, we were traveling so much that my mum and dad homeschooled me from age 5 to age 11.

10\. I fell in love with Olivia Owen when I was 16.

11\. We had four kids together.

12\. Being outdoors relaxes me. (Plus, Liv says seeing me with my hunting, fishing, and/or camping gear is sexy)

13\. Taking my boys camping is some of the best moments in my life.

14\. I've been collecting my Aunt Lily's writing for as long as I can remember.

15\. I became a photographer like Lucy McCain - Weasley her daughter Lexi.

I love photographing the outdoors. I've lost count of how many sun sets and sun rises I've gotten.

But while Lexi's best photo is at James's late wife's funeral, mines at mine and Liv's wedding. I got a picture of her in her wedding dress. She had a flower in her hair and the sun was setting on her. In that moment she looked like an angel. My perfect angel.

Conner's 15 things is next.


	35. Conner Erickson

Conner Thomas Erickson

Hello. My name's Conner and I was born on March 10th, 2032 to well I don't know, but I was raised by Morgan Erickson & Anna Erickson – Wood. Today I'm here to tell you 15 things about me, so here we go. 

1\. The reason why I don't know who my birth parents are is because I was adopted from an Orphanage when I was 6 months old. My parents told me I was adopted when I was 6.

2\. I've tried finding my bio parents before with no luck.

3\. I was sorted into Hufflepuff.

4\. I was the seeker on the Quidditch team.

5\. My favorite class was Arithmancy.

6\. My favorite spell is "Reparo".

7\. My Patronus is a Falcon.

8\. I became an Arithmancer like my dad.

9\. I love both of my brothers, but I'm closer to Levi.

10\. I had a small crush on Elle Potter when I was 14.

11\. I ultimately fell in love with, half-blood and fellow Hufflepuff, Aaliyah Montgomery when I was 17.

12\. We have 2 kids together.

13\. I'm allergic to mint.

14\. I'm scared of public speaking.

15\. I have blue eyes and blonde hair. I also have freckles and am the only one who has to wear contacts.

All of us (except Cory) are adopted yet I'm the only one that looks completely different than everyone else. Mum says it makes me special. I say it makes me look like a freak.

Hugo's daughter Courtney's 15 things is next.


	36. Courtney Weasley

Courtney Madelynn Weasley

Hi! My name's Courtney and I was born on April 29th, 2032 to Hugo Weasley & Emma Weasley – Longbottom. Here are 15 things about me.

1) Dad and Aunt Rose finally made up when I was born. He actually took the first step. They're not best friends but they're uh they're family.

2) My best friends are Olivia Owen and Elle Potter.

3) I was sorted into Gryffindor with Elle.

4) I was a keeper on the Quidditch team.

5) My favorite class was Herbology.

6) My favorite spell is "Riddikulus".

7) My Patronus is a Dapple Grey Mare. (Which means, so is my Animagus form)

8) Going to school with Granddad, Uncle Danny, and Mum working there was awkward at times. However, having three members of your family at school with you was also convenient. Especially Granddad being headmaster.

9) I worked at the Leaky Caldron (after Jami and Olivia) before becoming the new flying teacher/Quidditch coach.

10) I fell in love with Kayden Lawrence when I was 15.

11) We have 3 kids together.

12) I'm closer with my mum than my dad.

13) Parker and I aren't super close, but it will never be as bad as Daddy and Aunt Rose.

14) I got my dad's fear of monkeys.

15) I love strawberries.

I wash my strawberry blonde hair in strawberry scented shampoo and conditioner, use strawberry scented body wash, use strawberry perfume, wear strawberry lip gloss, and eat strawberry flavored just about anything. If I'm the least bit mad at Kayden, all he must do is give me a basket of chocolate covered strawberries and I'll forgive him. Kayden even calls me his walking strawberry. He laughs every time he says it and I think it's adorable.

Elle's 15 things is up next!


	37. Elle Potter

Elle Tiffany Potter

Hello! My name's Elle and I was born on July 9th, 2032 to James Potter II & Rachel Potter – Adams. Here are 15 things about me.

1) I was in Gryffindor with Courtney. (Olivia is a Hufflepuff)

2) I was a seeker on the Quidditch team.

3) I joined the Quidditch team to try and get my mind off my Mum. (I was only 11 when she died)

4) Unlike Olympia, I did join the Holyhead Harpies.

5) My favorite class was Charms.

6) My favorite spell is "Rictusempra".

7) My Patronus is a Chestnut Mare. (yes, the three of us can turn into horses)

8) I didn't try and drink my pain away like Ronbie, but I did start hooking up with guys when I was 14. I lost my virginity to a 16 – year – old in the room of requirement.

9) It was a rough time in my life. I don't know what would have happened to me if it weren't for Ronbie's near death experience and of course my girls.

10) Now I'm married to an amazing guy named Camden Sanders.

11) We've got four beautiful kids together.

12) I'm terrified of getting cancer like my mum.

13) I don't just have the cancer sign tattoo, but I also have the word love in a heart. It's to remind me that sex is for love not anything else.

14) After Ronbie's near death experience, Olympia and I made a pact to only drink on special occasions. I've always kept that pact.

15) I like dad's girlfriend, Remi, and her sons. She's a great step-mum even though she's not technically our step-mum.

I've tried convincing him to get married to her, but he always says that being in love again doesn't mean he needs to get married again.

Liv's brother Alvin's 15 things is up next!


	38. Alvin Owen

Alvin Billy Owen

Hi. My name's Al and I was born on May 20th, 2033 to Dawson Owen & Abby Owen – Longbottom. You know my sister, so now I'm here to tell you 15 things about me. 

1\. I've been best friends with Dax Richards since Primary School.

2\. We're both Ravenclaws.

3\. I was a prefect.

4\. My favorite class was Charms.

5\. My favorite spell is "Scourgify".

6\. My Patronus is a Bat.

7\. I became a Juriwizard.

8\. I worked at my grandpa's gym in the summers between the ages of 15 - 18.

9\. Having my Granddad, Aunt Emma, and Uncle Danny all work at Hogwarts was fun for me. I wasn't exactly close with my Aunt and Uncle before starting Hogwarts.

10\. I fell in love with Penelope Rose when I was 17.

11\. We have one son together.

12\. I'm not all that close with my sisters, but I still love them to death.

13\. I'm allergic to parsley.

14\. I'm scared of flying.

15\. Dax and I played futbal in Primary School,

Now I play it with my son. It's our special thing.

Heather's brother Brian's 15 things is next.


	39. Brian Wood

Brian Chad Wood

Hello. My name's Brian and I was born on October 4th, 2033 to I don't know, but I was raised by Oliver Wood II & Jessica Lewis. You know my sister, so now it's my turn. Here are 15 things about me.

1\. Just like Conner Erickson, my parents adopted me from the same orphanage wen I was 4 months old.

2\. My parents told me I was adopted when I was 5.

3\. I never once tried to research my birth parents because If they didn't care enough to keep me than why should I care about them?

4\. My older sister, Heather, is my best friend.

5\. My other best friends are Rod Scamander and Bonnie Weasley.

6\. The three of us were in Gryffindor together.

7\. I was a beater on the Quidditch team. I also became Quidditch Captain.

8\. My favorite class was Potions.

9\. My favorite spell is "Silencio".

10\. My Patronus is a Manx Cat.

11\. I had a cat in Hogwarts named Olive.

12\. I fell in love with Stella Holmes when I was 16.

13\. We have three children together.

14\. I work at the orphanage I was gotten from.

15\. Also just like Conner, I look different from the rest of my family.

Heather and Mum are blondes with brown eyes, Dad's a brunette with hazel eyes, and I have black hair with blue eyes. I never minded though because I know I'm a Wood and always will be.

Bonnie's 15 things is next.


	40. Bonnie Weasley

Bonnie Faith Weasley

Hi! My name's Bonnie and I was born on February 21st, 2034 to Fred Weasley II & Barbra Weasley - Greene. Here are 15 things about me.

1) My best friends are (my second cousin once removed?) Rod Scamander and Brian Wood.

2) We were in Gryffindor together.

3) Rod and I were chasers on the Quidditch team. (Brian was a beater)

4) My favorite class was Transfiguration.

5) My favorite spell is "Sonorus".

6) My Patronus is a Polar Bear.

7) I named my Owl Fauna.

8) My sister and I are good friends.

9) We're still close with Aunty Roxy though.

10) I fell in love with Miles Alexander when I was 15.

11) We have two sons together.

12) I'm a Mumma's girl.

13) I became a radio broadcaster like Mum.

14) We celebrate Christmas and Kwanzaa.

15) I'm allergic to pumpkin.

Rodrick's 15 things is up next!


	41. Rodrick Scamander

Rodrick Charlie Scamander

Hello. My name's Rodrick and I was born on March 19th, 2034 to Lysander Scamander & Lily Scamander - Potter. You know my brother, so now here are 15 things about me.

1\. My best friends are (my second cousin once removed?) Bonnie and Brian Wood.

2\. We were in Gryffindor together.

3\. Bonnie and I were chasers on the Quidditch team while Brian was a beater.

4\. My favorite class was Defense Against the Dark Arts.

5\. My favorite spell is "Stupefy".

6\. My Patronus is a Swallow.

7\. My cats name was Ginger.

8\. I was behind Spence 100% when he wanted to put a literature class in Hogwarts.

9\. I work in the Ministry.

10\. I fell in love with Serenity Johnston when I was 20.

11\. We have two kids together.

12\. My first job was working as a janitor at the Three Broomsticks.

13\. My boggart is my only sister, Eliza, being attacked.

14\. I'm closer to my mum than my dad.

15\. I was really into drawing when I was younger, but I grew out of it.

Zoey's daughter Jean's 15 things is next.


	42. Jean Wilkinson

Jean Nia Wilkinson

Hi! My name's Jean and I was born on November 5th, 2034 to Gregg Wilkinson & Zoey Wilkinson – Granger. You know my amazing muggle brothers, so now it's my turn. Here are 15 things about me.

1) I'm obviously a muggle-born.

2) My best friends are Autumn Potter and Hanna Owen.

3) The three of us are in Slytherin together.

4) My favorite class was History of Magic.

5) My favorite spell is "Mobiliarbus".

6) My Patronus is a Unicorn.

7) I'm a daddy's girl.

8) I work in Muggle Relations in the Ministry.

9) My cousin Hugo taught me Wizard's Chess and I'm pretty good.

10) I fell in love with Tristan Worthy when I was 15.

11) We have four kids together.

12) Other than English, I speak Italian and Spanish.

13) My first job was bussing tables at a Mexican Restaurant.

14) I'm allergic to basil.

15) I'm scared of elevators.

Autumn's 15 things is up next!


	43. Autumn Potter

Autumn Harlee Potter

Hi! My name's Autumn and I was born on November 14th, 2034 to Albus Potter & Daphne Potter – Faith. You know my brother and sister, so now here are 15 things about me.

1) My best friends are Jean Wilkinson and Hanna Owen.

2) We are all in Slytherin together.

3) I was a chaser on the Quidditch team.

4) I also became captain.

5) My favorite class was Divination.

6) My favorite spell is "Expelliarmus".

7) My Patronus is a Doe.

8) I became a pro – quidditch player.

9) In between seasons I bartend at The Three Broomsticks.

10) Cooper Goodwin was the 4th guy I slept with, my 5th boyfriend, and my one and only husband. We were 27.

11) We have two kids together.

12) My sisters, Dawn and Hazel, and I are close.

13) I'm also a daddy's girl.

14) I'm afraid of failure.

15) After getting bullied in primary school, my mum home-schooled me.

Hanna's 15 things is up next!


	44. Hanna Owen

Hanna Kimberly Owen

Hello! My name's Hanna and I was born on January 1st, 2035 to Dawson Owen & Abby Owen – Longbottom. You know my sister and brother, so now it's my turn. Here are 15 things about me.

1) My best friends are Autumn Potter and Jean Wilkinson.

2) We were in Slytherin together.

3) I was prefect and head girl with my first boyfriend Axel Zambini.

4) My favorite class was also Divination.

5) My favorite spell is "Episky".

6) My Patronus is a brown hare.

7) I took over The Leaky Cauldron from my parents.

8) I'm closer to my mum than my dad.

9) Aunt Emma, Uncle Danny, and Granddad at Hogwarts was awesome.

10) I fell in love with my husband Vincent Chambers when we were 25.

11) We've got four kids together.

12) I was a server at The Leaky Cauldron before inheriting it.

13) I have terrible hay fever.

14) I received Dragon Pox from a customer when I was 17.

15) I've always celebrated my birthday the day before.

My birthday falls on New Years Day, so we've always celebrated it on New Years Eve instead.

Hugo's son Parker's 15 things is up next!


	45. Parker Weasley

Parker Mitchell Weasley

'Ello. My name's Paul and I was born on October 11th, 2035 to Hugo Weasley & Emma Weasley - Longbottom. You know my sister, so now here are 15 things about me. 

1\. I've been best friends with (my second cousin once removed) Tucker Scamander since we were 11.

2\. I was sorted into Slytherin (while Tucker was in Gryffindor).

3\. I was as a keeper on the Quidditch team.

4\. My favorite class was Defense Against the Dark Arts.

5\. My favorite spell is "Expulso".

6\. My Patronus is a Weasel.

7\. My first job was at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. (Which is now ran by Molly & Roxy)

8\. I like to play the occasional prank, but I'll never take it as far as my dad did.

9\. Speaking of my dad, I'm closer to him than my Mum.

10\. I fell in love with Suri Moon when I was 17.

11\. We have three kids.

12\. Having my mum, Uncle Danny, and Granddad Longbottom at Hogwarts was extremely awkward. (Mum took every opportunity she could to embarrass me!)

13\. My sister and I aren't very close, but we aren't as bad as Dad and Aunt Rose that's for sure.

14\. I'm an Auror.

15\. Some of my favorite childhood memories were spent with my dad and Granddad Weasley.

My cousins Lena & Ronnie Malfoy's 15 things are next.


	46. Darlene Malfoy

Darlene Cassandra Malfoy

Hi! My name's Lena and I was born on December 12th, 2035 (8:15am) to Scorpius Malfoy & Rose Malfoy – Weasley. Here are 15 things about me.

1) My best friends are my twin sister Ronni and (our second cousin once removed?) Kathy Diamond.

2) Ronni and I are the first Malfoy's in Ravanclaw. (Kathy's in Ravenclaw too)

3) Despite our parent's dislike of the sport, Ronni and I are beaters on the Quidditch team.

4) My favorite class is Care of Magical Creatures.

5) My favorite spell is "Cantas".

6) My Patronus is an Otter.

7) Ronni and I both sing and play the Piano/Keyboard and Guitar. We even do cover videos on YouTube just like what our mum did. (Kathy joins in sometimes)

8) In case you couldn't tell, we are very close to our mum.

9) I'm the professor at Hogwarts that teaches Muggle studies and the Music and Art classes.

10) I married my (Italian, muggle) husband, Giovanni Russo when I was 23.

11) We have 3 children together.

12) Ronni and I might not exactly be daddy's girls, but we are really close to Granddad.

13) We are also close to our brothers and Aunty Aly.

14) My boggart is Grandpa Malfoy.

15) Because of Giovanni I learned how to speak Italian.

My mum and Great Aunt Zoey taught me to surprise him. I also learned Greek after we honeymooned there.

Ronni's 15 things is up next!


	47. Veronica Malfoy

Veronica Albby Malfoy

Hello! My name's Ronni and I was born on December 12th, 2035 (8:25am) to Scorpius Malfoy & Rose Malfoy – Weasley. You know my brother and my twin, so here are 15 things about me.

1) My best friends are my twin sister Lena and (our second cousin once removed?) Kathy Diamond.

2) Lena and I are the first Malfoy's in Ravanclaw. (Kathy's in Ravenclaw too)

3) Despite our parent's dislike of the sport, Lena and I are beaters on the Quidditch team.

4) My favorite class is History of Magic.

5) My favorite spell is "Protego".

6) My Patronus is a Tonkinese Cat.

7) Lena and I both sing and play the Piano/Keyboard and Guitar. We even do cover videos on YouTube just like what our mum did. (Kathy joins in sometimes)

8) In case you couldn't tell, we are very close to our mum.

9) I work in the Ministry.

10) I fell in love with my husband, Braxton Frasier, when I was 18.

11) We have 3 children together.

12) Lena and I might not exactly be daddy's girls, but we are really close to Granddad.

13) We are also close to our brothers and Aunty Aly.

14) My boggart is Lena being attacked.

15) I collect jewelry.

I have a box just for earrings.

Kathy's 15 things is up next!


	48. Kathrine Diamond

Kathrine Aly Diamond

Hi! My name's Kathy and I was born on January 21st, 2036 to Garrett Diamond & Roxy Diamond – Weasley. Here are 15 things about me.

1) My best friends are the Malfoy twins, Lena and Ronni.

2) The three of us were Ravenclaws.

3) I was a keeper on the Quidditch team. (Lena and Ronni were beaters)

4) I also became captain.

5) My favorite class was Charms.

6) My favorite spell is "Flipendo".

7) My Patronus is a garden snake.

8) I inherited Weasleys Wizard Wheezes from my Mum and Molly.

9) Just like my Mum and Uncle Fred, my brothers and I are close. I'm also a definite Mumma's girl.

10) I fell in love with my husband, Eric Jennings, when I was 21.

11) We have 2 kids together.

12) I was working at the shop until I got it.

13) I play the Violin and Piano.

14) I've covered songs for YouTube with Lena and/or Ronnie (every once and a while) since we were 14.

15) We've thrown a Kwanzaa party with Uncle Fred and his family every year for as long as I can remember.

Aunty Aly and her family do the Christmas party every year.

Lily and Lysander's 3rd son Tucker's 15 things is up next!


	49. Tucker Scamander

Tucker Alan Scamander

Hi. My name's Tucker and I was born on May 23rd, 2036 to Lysander Scamander & Lily Scamander - Potter. You know my brothers, so now it's my turn. Here are 15 things about me.

1\. I've been best friends with (my second cousin once removed?) Parker Weasley since we were 11.

2\. I was sorted into Gryffindor.

3\. I was prefect and Head Boy.

4\. My favorite class was Defense Against the Dark Arts.

5\. My favorite spell is "Silenco".

6\. My Patronus is a West Highland Terrier.

7\. My brothers, Spencer, Rodrick, Josh, and I are good friends.

8\. Plus, we will protect our one and only sister, Eliza, till we all die.

9\. I'm closer to my Mum than my dad.

10\. I fell in love with my wife, Aurora Avenue, when I was 18.

11\. We have three kids together.

12\. I became an Author.

13\. My first job was a busser at a muggle restaurant.

14\. I'm allergic to cabbage.

15\. I'm afraid of flying (on brooms and planes)

I was riding a toy broom with my brothers, when I was 5, and slipped off. I spent a week in the hospital. I haven't been able to get on one since.

Aly's oldest daughter Alex's 15 things is next.


	50. Alexandra Harper

Alexandria Roxy Harper

Hello! My name's Alex and I was born on December 25th, 2036 to Kevin Harper & Aly Harper – Malfoy. Here are 15 things about me.

1) My best friends are Angel Weasley and Hazel Potter.

2) I was sorted into Ravenclaw. (Hazel's a Gryffindor and Angel's a Hufflepuff)

3) I was prefect and head girl.

4) My favorite class was Astronomy.

5) My favorite spell is "Lumos".

6) My Patronus is an Eagle.

7) I'm a mumma's girl.

8) Uncle Scorpius is like a second dad to me.

9) When I was 3, I asked my parents what the best Christmas Present they had ever received was and they answered "you". Hearing them say that always puts a smile on my face.

10) I fell in love with my husband Santiago Hewitt when I was 22. (I met him on vacation)

11) We have 5 kids together.

12) We live in Spain.

13) I became fluent in Spanish to surprise him and his family.

14) I co – own the restaurant Santiago inherited from his family.

15) The only time I saw my maternal Granddad was when I was 10.

I was with Mum, Uncle Scorpius, and my cousin Ben at The Three Broomsticks when we spotted each other. He glared at us and left. I had never been so scared in my whole life.

The Potter triplets 15 things are up next!


	51. Jonah Potter

Jonah Saul Potter

Hi! My name's Jonah and I was born on January 10th, 2037 (2:39am) to Albus Potter & Daphne Potter – Faith. You know my brother and sisters, so now here are 15 things about me.

1\. My best friends are my triplet brother, Gabe, and (half-blood) Bryson Hardy.

2\. We're all in Gryffindor together.

3\. I'm a chaser on the Quidditch team.

4\. My favorite class was Potions.

5\. My favorite spell is "Muffliato".

6\. My Patronus is a Grey Squirrel.

7\. I worked in the Ministry.

8\. I'm allergic to Pumpernickel.

9\. I'm closer to my mum than my dad.

10\. Jimmy is closer to our sisters, Dawn, Autumn, and Hazel, than with Gabe and I. That's perfectly fine with us though because we have each other, Hazel, and Bryce.

11\. I had a couple relationships before meeting my wife.

12\. I fell in love with my wife, Ophelia Snow, when I was 20. (She's my Greek goddess)

13\. We have 3 kids.

14\. Just like with Lena and Alex, I learned Greek for Ophelia and her family.

15\. We've spend every summer in Greece since our daughter was born.

Hazel's 15 things is next.


	52. Hazel Potter

Hazel Whitney Potter

Hi! My name's Hazel and I was born on January 10th, 2037 (2:44am) to Albus Potter & Daphne Potter – Faith. You know my brothers and sisters, so now here are 15 things about me.

1) My best friends are Alex Harper and (my second cousin once removed?) Angel Weasley.

2) I was sorted into Gryffindor. (Alex is a Ravenclaw and Angel is a Hufflepuff)

3) I was a chaser on the Quidditch team (alongside my triplet brothers)

4) My favorite class was Transfiguration.

5) My favorite spell is "Engorgio".

6) My Patronus is a Flying Squirrel.

7) Ironically, I'm allergic to Hazelnut.

8) Just like Dawn and Autumn, I'm a daddy's girl. It's not that we don't love our Mum, but we just bonded better with our dad.

9) I dated a couple of guys throughout 5th – 7th year.

10) However, I ultimately fell in love with Jonah and Gabe's best friend, Bryce Hardy. (We were 18 when we got together)

11) We have 2 kids together.

12) I became a healer.

13) Jonah, Gabe, and I have tattoos of squirrels. (We all have squirrel Patronuses)

14) I still have every stuffed animal and toy brooms from when I was little.

15) My brothers and I throw the best after Quidditch games parties in the school

I'd have sneak Angie and Alex in because the party would be in the Gryffindor common room.

Gabe's 15 things is up next!


	53. Gabriel Potter

Gabriel Zachary Potter

Hi! My name's Gabe and I was born on January 10th, 2037 (2:50am) to Albus Potter & Daphne Potter – Faith. You know my brothers and sisters, so now here are 15 things about me.

1\. My best friends are my triplet brother, Jonah, and Bryce Hardy.

2\. The three of us are in Gryffindor together.

3\. I was a chaser on the Quidditch team. (alongside Jonah and Hazel)

4\. My favorite class was Divination.

5\. My favorite spell is "Wingardium Leviosa".

6\. My Patronus is a Red Squirrel.

7\. I'm allergic to peppermint.

8\. Just like Jimmy and Jonah, I'm closer to our mum than our dad. We love our dad, but we just bonded more with mum.

9\. I was married, but she left me and our two – year – old daughter, Shaelynn.

10\. After my wife left me, Shae and I moved to New York, United States. Cory & Raini let us stay with them until we got on our feet. I'm still a waiter/bartender, but Shae and I live in a small 2-bedroom apartment. (If you're are thinking "what about Hogwarts" there is an American version of Hogwarts called Ilvermorny)

11\. Now Shae is starting Elementary school and I'm in a serious relationship with a woman named Ember Powers.

12\. To be honest, I'm afraid to get married again.

13\. I miss my family terribly, but I know in the end I did the right thing for my daughter and that's what matters.

14\. Besides, I see them every Christmas. In fact, this year Ember is going to be meeting my parents and siblings for the first time.

15\. Not only do I have a tattoo of a squirrel (that I got with Jonah and Hazel), but I also have a tattoo of Shae's footprint with her birthday.

It's to remind me that no matter how hard life get's I'll always have her.

Bonnie's sister Angel's 15 things is next.


	54. Angel Weasley

Angel Leah Weasley

Hello! My name's Angie and I was born on June 6th, 2037 to Fred Weasley II & Barbra Weasley - Greene. You know my sister, so now it's my turn. Here are 15 things about me.

1) My best friends are Alex Harper and (my second cousin once removed?) Hazel Potter.

2) I'm in Hufflepuff. (Alex's a Ravenclaw and Hazel's a Gryffindor)

3) I was a seeker on the Quidditch team.

4) My favorite class was Herbology.

5) My favorite spell is "Ventus".

6) My Patronus is an Orca.

7) I'm a daddy's girl.

8) I'm allergic to latex.

9) Bonnie and I have tannish brown skin, dark black hair (mines wavy while hers is curly), and dark brown eyes.

10) During a Kwanzaa party Bonnie and her boyfriend (Miles) threw, I was date raped by one of Miles's (muggle) co – workers. I was 17 – years -old. It's mainly because of that night and a couple of bad relationships at Hogwarts, that I never got married.

11) After graduating Hogwarts, I moved out of Europe to Sydney, Australia.

12) I work for the Ministry of Magic in Australia.

13) When I was 35, I went to a sperm bank and got artificially inseminated. I gave birth to a boy and girl whom I named Kingston & Kaia Weasley. (There's a small Wizarding school in Australia that my kids went to)

14) I talk to my family and Alex & Hazel as often as I can, but I only see them in person during the Holidays.

15) The longest relationship I was in after I had Kingston & Kaia, was with a man named Emmanuel Hoffman.

We were together for 5 years and had a son together named Avery Hoffman – Weasley. When I was starting to think about marriage, Emmanuel and his best friend tragically drowned in the ocean while surfing. My kids and I moved to a different part of Australia after that. I never had a boyfriend again, but I do have causal sex every once and a while. I'm usually a little drunk when it happens.

Lily and Lysander's only daughter Eliza's 15 things is up next!


	55. Eliza Scamander

Eliza Lyndi Scamander

Hi. My name's Liza and I was born on August 26th, 2038 to Lysander Scamander & Lily Scamander - Potter. You know my brothers, so now it's my turn. Here are 15 things about me.

1) I met my best friend Polly Hillson in Primary School.

2) We were in Hufflepuff together.

3) I was the keeper on the Quidditch team. (Polly was a chaser)

4) I became captain.

5) My favorite class was my brother Spencer's literature class. (Not just because he's my brother, but because I love to read)

6) My favorite spell is "Tarantallegra".

7) My Patronus is a Badger.

8) I'm the closest to Grandmum Weasley because she's the only woman I know that grew up being overrun by boys. I love Grandmum Scamander, but she's an only child and doesn't understand what it's like.

9) With that said, I'm also daddy's little girl. He spoils me rotten and I love every minute of it.

10) I couldn't have my first serious relationship until after I graduated Hogwarts.

11) Grant Townsend was the 3rd guy I slept with, my 4th boyfriend, and the only man to quote "put a ring on it".

12) We have 3 kids together.

13) I'm a clothing designer.

14) To be honest, sometimes my brothers scare me.

15) My first job was as an intern at the Fashion Company I now manage.

A little hard work goes a long way.

Rose and Scorpius's youngest son Ben's 15 things is up next!


	56. Benjamin Malfoy

Benjamin Mack Malfoy

Hello. My name's Ben and I was born on August 31st, 2040 to Scorpius Malfoy & Rose Malfoy - Weasley. You know my brother and sisters, so I'm here to tell you 15 things about me.

1\. I've been best friends with Julio George since we were in Primary School.

2\. I'm the first Malfoy in Hufflepuff.

3\. I was prefect and Head Boy.

4\. My favorite class was Arithmancy.

5\. My favorite spell is "Titillando".

6\. My Patronus is a Calico Cat

7\. I worked in the Ministry for years before becoming Minister of Magic. (Just like Grandmum)

8\. I'm closer to Dad than Mum.

9\. Chris and I got dad's cooking skills while Lena and Ronni got Mum's music abilities.

10\. I dated a few girls at Hogwarts, I fell in love with my wife Naomi Graham when I was 21.

11\. We have 4 kids together.

12\. We also have a lot of pets.

13\. I'm not a fan of Quidditch, but I love to play Rugby.

14\. I never got my apperation license.

15\. At the end of the work week, Naomi and I would spend an hour at the Three Broomsticks having a few drinks and catching up with Uncle Albus.

It was always one of the best parts of the week for me. However, now that I'm minister I can only do it every once and a while.

Lily and Lysander's youngest son Josh's 15 things is next.


	57. Joshua Scamander

Joshua Rolf Scamander

Hi. My name's Josh and I was born on October 15th, 2040 to Lysander Scamander & Lily Scamander - Potter. You know my brothers and sister, so now it's my turn. Here are 15 things about me.

1\. My best friend is (my second cousin once removed?) Max Diamond.

2\. I was sorted into Gryffindor. (Max is a Slytherin)

3\. I was the Seeker on the Quidditch team.

4\. My favorite class was Care of Magical Creatures.

5\. My favorite spell is "Alohomora".

6\. My Patronus is a Fox Terrier.

7\. I became a Magizoologist like Uncle Lorcan.

8\. I also edited Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them.

9\. I dated off and on at Hogwarts and off and on along my travels.

10\. When I was 22, I met and fell in love with my wife Coral Seymour.

11\. We had one daughter together. We were in the states when she was 11, so she ended up going to Ilvermorny instead of Hogwarts.

12\. We've traveled to around 20 different countries so far and I can speak 6 different languages.

13\. I collect money from the different countries while Coral loves to collect postcards.

14\. I have 7 tattoos.

15\. We were in the frozen deps of Antarctica when I proposed to Coral.

To this day I question whether she said yes so quick because she really really wanted to, or she just wanted to get out of the freezing cold. Either way, that is still one of the best moments of my life.

Max's 15 things is next.


	58. Maxwell Diamond

Maxwell Zander Diamond

Hi! My name's Max and I was born on March 19th, 2041 to Garrett Diamond & Roxy Diamond – Weasley. You know my sister, so now it's my turn. Here are 15 things about me.

1\. My best friend is (my second cousin once removed?) Josh Scamander.

2\. I'm in Slytherin (while Josh is in Gryffindor)

3\. I was a beater on the Quidditch team.

4\. My favorite class was Potions.

5\. My favorite spell is "Aparecium".

6\. My Patronus is a Hedgehog

7\. I played Quidditch professionally, but after my second child was born I became a coach instead.

8\. I'm closer to my Dad than my Mum.

9\. I had a girlfriend between 5 – 7th year at Hogwarts, but we broke up after just not feeling the relationship anymore.

10\. I met my wife Rylee Keller after moving to Scotland for Quidditch. We were married 4 years later.

11\. We have 5 kids together.

12\. Uncle Freddie's like a second dad to me.

13\. I'm not very close to my brother and sister which to be honest made moving to Scotland a tad bit easier. (I still do miss everyone though, I'm not an arse!)

14\. Speaking of my brother and sister, the three of us have tannish brown skin. Kathy has dark brown hair and hazel eyes, I have dark black hair and brown eyes, and Bailee has dark black hair and hazel eyes.

15\. My Mum gave me the Marauder's Map before starting Hogwarts.

Josh and I weren't huge prankers, but we did a few here and there.

Alex's sister Maya's 15 things is next.


	59. Maya Harper

Maya Rose Harper

Hello! My name's Maya and I was born on September 20th, 2041 to Kevin Harper & Aly Harper – Malfoy. You know my sister, so now here are 15 things about me.

1) I've been best friends with Harmony Gavin since Primary School.

2) We're in Gryffindor together.

3) I was prefect and head girl.

4) My favorite class was Divination.

5) My favorite spell is "Ascendio".

6) My Patronus is a Capuchin Monkey.

7) I work in the ministry.

8) I'm a daddy's girl.

9) I'm close to my sister and brother.

10) I fell in love with my husband, Jude Hastings, when I was 20.

11) We have 3 kids.

12) I'm not really a huge Quidditch fan. Harmony and I played futbal in Primary school and during the summers during our Hogwarts years.

13) Even though I'm a daddy's girl, having Mum work at Hogwarts was actually nice.

14) I feel honored that I'm partly named after Aunt Rose. We aren't really close to dad's brothers, so we're so glad to have Aunt Rose and Uncle Scorpius.

15) Alex, Austin, and I are really lucky that, unless we told somebody, no one would no that were members of the Malfoy family.

We feel awful that the same thing can't happen for our cousins.

Max's brother Bailee's 15 things is up next!


	60. Bailee Diamond

Bailee Nicholas Diamond

Hi! My name's Bailee and I was born on August 22nd, 2045 to Garrett Diamond & Roxy Diamond – Weasley. You know my sister and brother, so here are 15 things about me.

1\. I met my best friend Aaron Cooper on the Hogwarts Express first year.

2\. We were sorted into Slytherin together.

3\. I was a keeper on the Quidditch team.

4\. My favorite class was Defense Against the Dark Arts.

5\. My favorite spell is "Bombarda".

6\. My Patronus is an Aardvark.

7\. I'll admit it, I'm a Mumma's boy.

8\. I'm allergic to spearmint.

9\. I became a Auror.

10\. I worked at Weasleys Wizard Wheezes in between Auror training.

11\. I was homeschooled after being bullied for my name.

12\. I never got married, but I do have a son due to a one-night stand. His name's Kai Diamond.

13\. Kai's mum, Lauren Connell, and I tried dating, but we were just to different. We on good terms and share custody of Kai.

14\. I'm not afraid of commitment. I'm just really dedicated to my job. Plus, I have high expectation because of my son.

15\. In fact, I was in a long relationship with a woman named Jordyn Burgess. We went out for two years but broke up after she cheated on me.

Let's just say causal sex is my friend.

Aly's youngest son Austin's 15 things is next.


	61. Austin Harper

Austin Scorpius Harper

Hello! My name's Austin and I was born on November 18th, 2045 to Kevin Harper & Aly Harper – Malfoy. You know my sisters, so now it's my turn. Here are 15 things about me.

1\. Just like Bailee and Aaron, I met my best friend Riker Lodge on the Hogwarts Express 1st year.

2\. We were in Hufflepuff together.

3\. I was a prefect and head boy.

4\. My favorite class was Transfiguration.

5\. My favorite spell is "Confundo".

6\. My Patronus is a Shark.

7\. I became a Mediwizard.

8\. My first job was as a Mediwizard Assistant.

9\. I'm allergic to pineapple.

10\. I'm closer to my Mum than Dad.

11\. In fact, I loved my Mum working at the school.

12\. I fell in love with my wife, Delilah Strong, when I was 23.

13\. We had 2 kids together.

14\. Being the youngest in my extremely large family has its perks.

15\. Just like with Alex and Maya with their middle names being Roxy and Rose, it's an honor being partly named after Uncle Scorpius.

So, that was the next generation 2. I hope you enjoyed getting to know us and our parents and I hope you have a great day.


	62. Author's Note

A.N. Unlike the first 15 Things About Us, there is not going to be a follow-up to this story! I wrote it for fun and nothing more. I would love it if you read and reviewed my other Harry Potter stories. Plus, review this one if you haven't already.

See you later Potterheads!

Brittney Out! :) 3 :P


End file.
